


Caller ID

by olivemartini



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Spoilers, Phone Call, Romance, not really much of a point to this, s07e23, takes place in season 7 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bomb just went off on national tv, and Spencer gets a call from his worried girlfriend.  </p><p> </p><p>*Sort of out of character and this doesn't really have much of a point, but I wanted to write it anyways*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caller ID

The team had just gotten themselves blown up.

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Will were all up in flames right now or lying helpless in the whirlwind of debris, Rossi, Hotch, and Garcia were God knows where, and there was nothing he could do about it from here.  Spencer was used to being left behind, because he was better at analyzing information on white board than he is at taking down bad guys out in the field ( _and it had nothing to do with being the youngest and them all wanting to protect them, those days were done_ ) but it was normally never this bad.  Normally, they had all their information laid out and time to plan.  Normally Spencer was with them the whole time, through phones and by ear, right there to tell them if he made another break through or if something needed to be recalculated.  Normally he could get to them in a matter of minutes, not have to battle his way through barricades. 

Also, he normally didn't have to watch a bomb go off on live television and watch with paralyzing fear as all of their communication systems were rendered useless.

His panic didn't go away until he got updates from each of them, one by one.  Hotch and Rossi were fine.  Garcia was shook up.  Morgan and JJ were chasing down Will and the bank robber/terrorist/serial killers, and Prentiss was unhurt.  It was luck that he had figured out what she was doing in time, but his heart was still attempting to go burst out of his chest.  He's had enough of holding his friends hands as they lie unconscious in hospital beds.

His phone started ringing just as he made it out of the SUV.  He almost couldn't hear over the wail of the sirens and the voices of the reporters. His eyes burned from the smoke, and he could barely choke out his name as he took the call.  "Reid."

"Spencer?"  He could hear the relief in her voice.  There was a rush of air into his ear, like she had been holding her breath.  "Are you okay?  I just saw on the news, there were FBI all over the place before the thing blew up, and I thought you might have been...  Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was back at Quantico.  Where are you at right now?"  He should get off the phone and get moving, but he couldn't.  Her voice was the only sane thing in the middle of all this, and he intended to hold onto it as long as he could.  JJ had told him about this, about how when she would get off a case listening to Will talk was the only thing that made her feel better.  When Spencer had asked her how she had known that they were in love, she said it was because that when everything was chaos, and all the sounds were blending into an impenetrable wall of noise, he was the only thing he could get through.  She knew that she loved him because even though everyone was talking to her all the time, his words were the ones that made the most sense.  Rachelle's words were having that same kind of affect on Spencer.  It was nice, but it was also sort of terrifying.

"I'm at my apartment.  I was baking, and the news was on, and then they started talking about a robbery, and Rossi got on the tv and said it was an emergency... and then the bank exploded.  Is everyone okay?"  She hadn't gotten the chance to meet them (well, there was an awkward moment where she left his apartment just as Morgan was getting there, but that didn't count) but she still knew how much they meant to him. Spencer tells her about every case, even if he thinks it would be better if she never had to hear about the monsters in this world.  Every time he starts to falter, she always brings him back, saying that he can't possibly make it through life with all of the horrible things bottled up inside him.  (Her logic is that she sees so much good, and he sees so much bad, if they both tell each other about their work it will give them a balanced view of the world.  He's not sure its working.)

"As far as I know, we're all fine."  He couldn't tell her about Will.  He wasn't even sure that he had the strength to say the words.  If he didn't say them, then they weren't real.  "I'm fine.  Do me a favor though, okay?"

"Anything."  He knew she meant it, too.  He knew that if he asked, she would run all the way here to meet him, never mind how many officers she has to fight through to get there. 

"Stay home today, alright?  And save me some of whatever you're making."

"Done."  He could hear the smile in her voice.  "And Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." 

The words lay between them, both of them aware that this was the end of the conversation.  They both knew that caution was the best thing he could promise.  He could not give her the reassurance she wanted to hear.  He could not tell her that he would come home to her, that he would be at her house to pick her up at 7 with flowers.  He couldn't even promise that she would get a call from the hospital if he was hurt, because no one close to him even knew that she existed.  But he could promise that if it was possible to avoid taking a bullet, he'd do the best he could.  Spencer was grateful that was all she wanted, because he wasn't sure he would be able to say no to anything she asked of him.

"Always." He could see Rossi heading his way, and knew that his brief distraction was done.  "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"I'll wait up.  Come over if you can."

And yeah, it was nice to hear that. He felt ridiculous for feeling anything close to happy, but he still couldn't stop smiling.  "Will do."


End file.
